undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
In The End/Chapter 16: Confess Your Sins
This is the sixteenth chapter of In The End. Story *'Day 36 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *Father Adam crumpled to the floor. Ian: I AM THE NEW LEADER OF THIS CHURCH! AND IF ANYONE TRIES TO MESS WITH ME, THEY HAVE A FREE TICKET TO HELL! *Craig walked into the room. Craig: Ian, didn't see you there. What happened to Adam? Ian: I killed him. He was a failure in every way possible. Craig: I know. Our plans never work. Ian: Now that I'm in charge, they will. I have two new commanders to help us win. I present to you, Ash and Ember! *Ash and Ember walked through the door. Ash: Ian, how can we destroy the hotel group. Ian: We must make it extremely hard to destroy the third guard tower. I want security tripled. Ash, go to the tower to watch over security. Craig and Ember, check outside to make sure the people are going to heaven. Craig and Ember: Yes, Father Ian. *Ash, Ember, and Craig left the room. Ian: I kind of like being on top. *'Day 37 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *The group gathers to discuss plans. Lane: What should we do? Simon: Yeah, they tripled security. *Two men walked into the room. Harrison: I'm Harrison, and this is Riley. We'll help you take out the Ford Tower. Riley: We escaped from the Church. We know all the plans in the Ford Tower. Adrien: That's not bad at all. You're coming with us. Riley: I knew you would trust us. Dominic: We always will. Lucas: Can I come? Olivia: Why should you go. You're just a little boy. Lucas: Xavier comes with you guys on missions and we're the same age. Danny: That's because Xavier is more mature than you. Lucas: Aww. Adrien: Don't aww me. *Lucas gives Adrien puppy dog eyes. Adrien: Not buying it, kiddo. *The group set out to destroy the third tower. Jessica: We need to sneak past security. Simon: How can we do that? This place is a fortress. Dave: How about we deactivate the security cameras. Ben: That's not a bad idea. But we need someone small to sneak in and deactivate security. Xavier: How about me? Adrien: You're small enough, so yeah, you can climb in. *Xavier snook into the tower through the air vents. He climbed down into the security room and deactivated the security. The group then ran in. Ash then walked in on Xavier. Xavier: What are you doing here? Ash: I'm in charge of security. You're not going anywhere. Come, confess your sins and come to God. Xavier: Never! *Xavier ran out of the room. Ash: Come back here you little brat! Dave: Looks like Xavier was caught. *Dave runs after Xavier. Dave: Found you, little buddy. *Ash sneaks behind Dave and knocks him out. Then, she drags him away. Xavier runs away, afraid. Xavier: They took Dave! Lane: Again. Olivia: I'm gonna go plant this bomb. *The group ran out as the tower exploded. Ian: The tower exploded! Ash: But, we captured their leader. They'll crumble without him. Ian: Good. They group will soon turn to God and we will win. Cast Main Cast *David Boreanaz as Jacob Edwards *Lily Loveless as Hailey *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Andrew Garfield as Dave Prescott *Jake Abel as Ben *Dave Franco as Lane Mitchell *Adrianne Palicki as Jessica *Tim Burd as Danny *David Mazouz as Xavier *Patrick St. Esprit as Craig Gray *David Tennant as Ian Co-Stars *Max Charles as Lucas *Willa Holland as Ashley Williams *Emma Stone as Olivia Towers *Noah Wyle as Adrien *Robin Lord Taylor as Stephen *Morgan Lily as Bonnie *Kevin Alejandro as Dominic *Lily Collins as Ash *Olivia Wilde as Ember *Nathan Keyes as Harrison *Mike Lobel as Riley Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Ash. *First appearance of Ember. *First appearance of Harrison. *First appearance of Riley. Category:In The End Chapters